


Las Navidades son para conquistar

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Contenido Hetero, Hermanos menores entrometidos, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un viejo fic navideño que escribí hace unos cuantos siglos. No tiene mucho sentido, pero ya se acerca la Navidad y sentí como que ganas de ponerlo por aquí.</p><p>Sigfried recibe una visita, una visita que se quedará por un mes y estara listo para ponerle la vida de cabeza. Hay un pequeño cupido rubito, un pelirrojo tímido y un Santa sexy, y todos ellos me serviran para desear un feliz Navidad JOJOJOJOJO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Navidades son para conquistar

**Título: Las Navidades son para conquistar**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada... pero Ailell si es mio y solo mio *-* y lo adoro.

 **Nota2:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 

Ailell levantó la vista con satisfacción llenando sus ojos con el paisaje blanco y frió que sin embargo extendía sus brazos amorosos para recibirlo. Estaba en casa y era todo lo que importaba, había vuelto a Asgard.

Caminó lentamente hacia unos coches parados, los cuales obviamente esperaban por pasajeros y metiendo su vieja bolsa de viaje en uno de estos se subió con flojera y se dirigió hacia el cochero con una sonrisa.

\- "Lléveme a..."- su frase detuvo a medio decir... casi y pide que lo llevasen a las tierras de la familia Dubhe; pero no había mucho esperándolo allí así que reenfocó mentalmente su destino- "Hacia el Palacio Real por favor... ah!, y no hay prisa, que sea despacio."- y dicho aquello entregó una generosa cantidad de dinero y se dispuso a disfrutar del paisaje, del olor y los sonidos de la tierra que hacia estremecer la sangre en sus venas. Definitivo, era bueno estar en casa una vez más.

**********

Eran casi las once de la mañana y cada quien estaba metido en sus propios asuntos ese 4 de Diciembre... había sido un año movidito...

Primero su señora Hilda, la suprema representante de Odín en la Tierra había sido subyugada por la voluntad del Anillo de los Nibelungos con la que fue engañada por el mismísimo Poseidón... luego habían tenido una batalla a muerte (y si fue a muerte, TODOS LOS DIVINOS SE MURIERON!) con los Caballeros de Athena porque siguiendo órdenes de su subyugada señora secuestraron a la reencarnación de la Diosa en cuestión en la tierra... y luego de eso o.o pues fueron revividos un par de meses después de todo el asunto y ahora... bien, aún estaban todos terminando de reparar los destrozos causados por las batallas. Es que destrozar medio reino y un castillo es ¡facilísimo! Ya alzar todo de nuevo es otro cantar... si no lo sabrían ya los pobres divinos. Pero ahora estaban que estaban por terminar toda la empresa más de uno tenía por que agradecer... sus vidas habían cambiado, ahora eran casi como una familia (algo que muchos de ellos o no tenían o como si no hubiesen tenido), habían aprendido a soportarse entre ellos, a gastarse bromas, a pasar lágrimas y risas juntos, y a dar un hombro si alguien lo necesitaba... y si bien no todos ofrecían aquello a un mismo nivel poco a poco la unión entre los Divinos era cada vez mayor.

Las reparaciones del castillo y alrededores habían corrido por lado de Tholl como líder del trabajo manual y con Syd a la cabeza de las contrataciones y la distribución de gastos; Phenrril había sido el encargado junto con Hagen de la restauración de las áreas dañadas en los helados bosques; Alberich junto a Sigfried habían corrido con todo el papeleo que aquello representaba; Mime era el encargado de la restauración de ruinas dañadas que eran de carácter cultural y Bud era quien (para su propio terror) estaba encargado de ser intermediario entre la población de Asgard y su soberana. Habían sido sin duda meses difíciles pero poco a poco los habían superado, y con una pequeña ayuda monetaria de parte de Saori Kidoh y Julián Solo todo había ido viento en popa. Y ahora eran una atípica familia de peculiares personajes... donde incluso los hermanos habían aprendido a conocerse y quererse, y que estaban por terminar su trabajo... ¿acaso no había dicho ya todo eso?.

Hilda llegó junto a Flare al salón donde Sigfried terminaba de pelearse con los últimos detalles burocráticos que representaban una traba para que Hagen mandase reforestar una zona del Bosque de los Espíritus que pertenecía a un viejo y testarudo hacendado que no quería que 'los jovencitos de hoy en día' fueran a cambiarle el terreno metiendo 'manos inexpertas'. Había sido un dolor de cabeza durante casi una semana pero ya casi lo tenía resuelto.

\- "¿Que tal va todo Sigfried?."- Hilda preguntó en un tono calmo.

\- "Ya casi mi señora... solo un par de detalles más y todo estará listo."

Hilda asintió complacida y le dio una mirada alrededor.

\- "¿Y Alberich?... creí que estaba contigo."

Sigfried sonrió quedamente antes de contestar.

\- "Lo mande a tomar un descanso mi señora... si me ve a mi cansado, él buscando las leyes adecuadas y redactando mil y un documentos no pegó un ojo en tres días seguidos. Espero que me haya hecho caso, de ser así debe de estar durmiendo ahora."- el rubio dijo con un tono suave e incluso podría decirse que algo soñador.

\- "Ya veo... el pobre. Se siente algo culpable de sus procederes durante la batalla; pero reparó cada acto cometido y con creces hace mucho. Me gustaría que se perdonase a si mismo como ya los demás lo han perdonado."

Hilda suspiró recordando como el muchacho pelirrojo, el Guerrero Amatista, guiado por el deseo de demostrar a los demás y ante si mismo su valía había actuado de manera prepotente y casi despiadada... pero eso había sido en su momento, y ya todos lo habían perdonado y olvidado... todos menos el mismo Alberich de Megrez.

Sigfried dejando de lado sus quehaceres por un momento suspiró también... Alberich, aún era un retraído que apenas y trataba de cruzar el menor número de palabras con los demás. Incluso la sombra del Tigre Vikingo se había vuelto un camarada alegre que no perdía oportunidad de interactuar con el grupo, en especial si era para molestar a su hermano gemelo Syd; en cambio Alberich apenas y si hablaba con los demás un poco más de lo necesario, era más frecuente verlo con la nariz enterrada en algún libro que verlo conversando con alguien.

\- "Creo Sigfried que tu eres el indicado para tratar de sacarlo de su caparazón ahora que todo este ajetreo esta terminando."- Flare dijo de pronto- "Eres después de todo con quien más ha estado hablando durante todo este tiempo; ¿no lo crees así hermana?."- preguntó la menor con un brillito en los ojos.

Sigfried por su lado sintió algo en su estómago ante tal aseveración; pero justo cuando estaba por replicar algo de manera educada ante las princesas de Asgard, un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años cruzó la estancia con una familiaridad que rayaba en la insolencia y dijo con total naturalidad.

\- "Pase por las caballerizas de camino aquí y vi a un pelirrojo con sueño hablándole a los caballos de algo que me pareció la teoría del Bing Bang, ¿Alguien me puede decir que clase de persona le habla a un montón de caballos sobre como creen los científicos que se formó el universo?."

La reacción de los tres que estaban en la estancia en ese momento no se dejó de esperar.

\- "¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! ¡¡¡AILELL!!!."- gritó Flare emocionada mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo eufórico hacia el recién llegado.

\- "Hola Flare, tiempo sin verte."- el muchacho dijo con emoción mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Hilda por su parte olvidó por un momento su posición e igualmente abrazó al recién llegado con efusividad aunque sin decir una palabra... ya sus gestos lo decían todo. Finalmente el muchacho vio a Sigfried y una ENORME sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

\- "No vas a saludar a tu hermanito menor Sig?."- dijo juguetón el chico, al tiempo que habría los brazos en una clara invitación, que pronto tuvo respuesta. Sigfried se fundió en un abrazo cálido con el recién llegado.

Cuando finalmente la emoción lo dejó hacer algo más que abrazar al benjamín de la familia, Sigfried hizo algo mucho más significativo... le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

\- "¡Ay! ¿POR QUE me hiciste eso Sig?."

\- "Te desapareciste durante todo el año ¿Y encima preguntas porque?... ni una carta, ni una llamada... ¿saben padre y madre que estas en casa?."- el caballero representante de Fafnir el dragón reclamó entre molesto y divertido.

El aludido infló las mejillas en un gesto puramente infantil.

\- "Bueno... quizás pude..."

\- "¿Si?."

\- "Haber llamado o algo..."

\- "Ya lo creo."- Sigfried dijo un tanto menos molesto y más divertido- "Y ahora dime que te trae por aquí... ¿te quedaste sin dinero? ¿te peleaste con tu pareja?."

\- "¡Ey!, ¿porque tiene que suceder algo para que yo venga a verte?... No necesito dinero estoy muy bien económicamente gracias, con mi trabajo de modelo me alcanza para terminar mis estudios de economía y vivir perfectamente; y Sergio y yo andamos muy bien y te manda saludos... también se los manda a papá y mamá pero dudo que ellos quieran recibirlos desde que hicieron tamaño escándalo el día que les anuncie que era un gay declarado."- el rubiecito dijo pateando una piedra imaginaria. Sigfried sonrió con cariño recordando la reacción de sus padres tres años atrás cuando su hermanito de tan solo 14 años se fue de la casa para enfrentar su destino y no dejarse manipular por su padres.

\- "Esta bien, lo siento... y me alegra que andes tan bien. ¿Pero entonces que te trajo aquí?."- Sigfried preguntó ahora más curioso.

\- "Bien..."- Ailell volvió a inflar las mejillas, y su actitud en esos momentos denotó que era tan solo un muchachito de 17 años sin duda- "Te extrañaba... y estaba preocupado."

Tanto las princesas como el guerrero mostraron algo de sorpresa ante aquella actitud, pero entonces el muchachito dijo algo que les quitó la duda a todos.

\- "Por la llamada de comienzos de año... la de mamá y papá diciendo que te habías muerto... me asuste mucho Sig."- el menor bajó la mirada.

Sigfried tragó con dificultad, recordaba aquello. Un par de semanas después de la batalla con los Santos de Athena, sus padres llamaron al menor de sus hijos para darle la noticia y nada más. No le explicaron que pasó, no le dijeron cuando había sucedido ni si habían enterrado, cremado o sepa Odín que a su hermano. Solo una llamada donde su padre estoicamente le anunciaba que su hermano mayor Sigfried había muerto y nada más. Luego le habían colgado.

Cinco semanas después, cuando Sigfried fue revivido se entero por Hilda al igual que el resto de los Guerreros Divinos que sus familiares habían sido informados de todo y una duda lo asaltó... sus padres era seguro que habían avisado a su hermanito de su muerte... ¿Pero le habrían avisado de su regreso del más allá?. La respuesta vino cuando Sigfried llamó a Ailell y la voz llorosa del muchacho le había contestado al otro lado de la línea, una voz desmejorada con los días y que se evaporó de pronto. Había sido Sergio, la pareja de Ailell quien contestó y reprimiendo sollozos le informase que el menor había perdido el conocimiento... y que en el último mes y medio había no solo perdido peso sino también la salud.

Sigfried inventó una historia rápida que involucraba un accidente en el castillo y dos meses en coma; y luego había hablado o más bien gritado de manera enérgica a sus padres, donde las frases "Soy un Guerrero Divino de Asgard" y "No tengo ningún problema con dejar mi posición como heredero del nombre de la familia" se repitieron más de una vez.

Luego de eso Sigfried se sintió mejor cuando un mes después Ailell apareció en la portada de una de las revistas que la pequeña princesa Flare leía con entusiasmo, viéndolo notablemente saludable. Eso lo dejó bastante tranquilo.

\- "Tontito... te he dicho mil veces que ahora me estoy cuidando mucho... no me volveré a accidentar, te lo prometí."- dijo rápidamente Sigfried con un abrazo al menor, recordándole de esa manera a las princesas la historia que ellas sabían él había inventado.

\- "Bueno."- el rubito miró complacido a Sigfried y luego infló las mejillas de nuevo- "Esto... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo aqui?."- preguntó tan infantil como se había portado hasta ese momento.

Sigfried sonrió y le desordenó el cabello.

\- "Te tengo una mala noticia Ail... yo aún vivo en la casa."

Ailell hizo un puchero de insatisfacción... allí se iban sus planes para no estar cerca de sus padres.

\- "Pero puedes quedarte a mi lado aqui en el castillo o donde vaya, los días que estes en Asgard. Por cierto.. ¿Cuantos días te vas a quedar?."

Ailell sonrió.

\- "¡Un mes!."- dijo emocionado.

Sigfried parpadeó.

\- "¡¿Un mes?!."- repitió sin poder creérselo. Su hermanito se había ido hacía tres años con la firme promesa de no volver a pisar Asgard más de lo necesario por el resto de su vida y ahora venía y decía que se quedaba todo un mes... sin tener problemas económicos o con su novio.

\- "Si... es que... vine a celebrar tu cumpleaños Sig, y de paso las fiestas de fin de año. Pedí mi mes de vacaciones en el trabajo y ya terminó el año universitario ¡Vine a estar a tu lado!."- anuncio feliz como unas pascuas.

Sigfried solo atinó a sonreír con el corazón apretujado en una mano por saber que la causa del regreso de Ailell era él mismo. Pero el menor de los Dubhe le cortó una vez más el rumbo de sus pensamientos al cambiar radicalmente la conversación y preguntar curioso.

\- "¿Y ahora me pueden decir quien era el rojo que le hablaba a los caballos?."

Sigfried frunció el ceño y suspiró. Era cierto, Alberich no le había hecho caso y no había ido a descansar... había ido a desperdiciar su descanso haciendo vida social con los caballos.

\- "Ya vuelvo."- Sigfried suspiró, dejó los papeles que hacia ya media hora no atendía dentro de carpetas y se dirigió hacia las caballerizas para sorpresa de su hermanito y diversión de las hermanas.

Al entrar lo sintió todo inusualmente silencioso y pensó que quizas Alberich había ido a descansar después de todo, pero un suspiro lo sacó de aquella conclusión; y al avanzar encontró al pelirrojo acostado sobre un montón de heno, durmiendo de manera profunda. Sigfried se acercó, se acuclilló al lado y acomodó con gentileza un mechón de cabello rojo que caía desordenado sobre la frente.

\- "¿Que voy a hacer contigo Megrez?."- preguntó el rubio suavemente... y es que en esos meses trabajando junto a Alberich, algo más que amistad había surgido en él... y el que aquel pelirrojo fuera un ratón de biblioteca esquivo no le ayudaba en nada.

Con suavidad lo alzó en brazos sin despertarlo y lo llevó en un viaje sin prisas hasta el dormitorio que ocupaban los Divinos para descansar de vez en vez, acostándolo en un diván. Lo miró una última vez y salió del lugar.

Al regresar al salón donde había dejado a las Princesas y a Ailell se sorprendió de ver al resto de los Divinos faltantes allí reunidos alrededor del rubiecito, llenándolo de preguntas sobre como había estado de parte de Hagen, quien al igual que las princesas ya conocía al joven desde hacía mucho; o por el contrario llenándolo de preguntas sobre TODA su vida que era el caso de los otros cinco Divinos que parecían muy entusiasmados. Sigfried sonrió desde la puerta apoyándose en le marco y suspirando... una vez más Ailell había causado sensación, tan simple como eso.

**********

Cuando bien entrada la noche, Sigfried y Ailell llegaron a la mansión Dubhe, un par de sorprendidas miradas los recibieron en sus padres, quien poco o nada podían creer que el menor estuviese allí.

\- "Papá, mamá.."- saludó el recién llegado sin muchos ánimos, y Sigfried con una mirada de advertencia le indicó a sus padres que no armaran alboroto alguno... pero aunque ambos padres entendieron, al parecer la señora de la casa decidió que no iba a dejar la afrenta de su hijo tres años atrás impune.

\- "Así que al final regresaste con la cola entre las patas, ¿no es así Ailell?."

\- "¡Madre!."- reclamó Sigfried escandalizado.

Por su parte Ailell no se inmutó, sino que sonrió de una manera bastante lobuna mientras miraba a su madre de manera dulce y preocupante (a los ojos de su hermano mayor).

\- "No no mami, nada de eso... solo vine a quedarme unos días, y de paso a invitarlos a mi boda ^-^ ahora que estoy por cumplir los 18 y que ya existen bodas gay, Sergio y yo hemos decidido casarnos el próximo año."- el anuncio fue dado con total naturalidad... el desmayo de la madre de los muchachos también se dio natural, y si no fuese porque su esposo la sujeto la pobre se rompía la crisma al rodar por las escaleras.

Ailell sonrió aún más ampliamente y se dirigió de manera campante hacia la habitación de Sigfried... porque no pensaba dejar la protección de su hermano mayor en ningún momento (si era necesario iría junto a él al baño, ese era el plan).

\- "Ail... ¡Ailell hazme caso!."- reclamó Sigfried alcanzando a su hermano menor ya casi llegando a su habitación- "¡Eso NO me lo dijiste!... ¡¿Te casas?!."

Ailell dio una sonrisa apenada a su hermano, la primera de la noche y quizás la única porque nadie más merecía una explicación en esa casa.

\- "Bueno... no es mala idea, pero aún estoy esperando que Sergio me lo proponga algún día... o proponerlo yo si se da la conversación, tu sabes. No quiero presionarlo."

Sigfried lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos un segundo, luego afiló la vista y finalmente cerró los ojos mientras le pegaba un coscorrón al menor en la cabezota.

\- "Serás tonto... en fin. Quedate en el cuarto, iré a pedir que nos traigan la cena a la habitación."- Sigfried comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria- "Ay Ailell, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?."

Y ese fue el punto de inicio que marcaría la estancia del muchacho en Asgard... de día y de noche pegado a su hermano, aunque tal vez durante los días que pasaba en el palacio se veía a si mismo con más libertad de andar por allí... y así pasaron dos semanas (14 días exactos) y llegó el 18 de Diciembre...

Y todo el castillo estaba coloreado de verde y rojo gracias a guirnaldas, muérdagos y lacitos por todos lados. Ailell junto a un emocionado Phenrril (quien no había celebrado una Navidad desde pequeño y no las recordaba), a Mime, a Flare y a Tholl lo habían decorado todo para satisfacción del menor de los Dubhe; y ahora andaba subido a los hombros de Tholl colgando estrellitas navideñas en los arcos de todas las puertas, justo encima de los muérdagos para dar más magia al asunto.

\- "Listo... creo que esa es la última estrella."- Flare anunció feliz mientras veía el final del decorado.

\- "Mmmm... no sé, no estoy muy seguro."- Ailell dijo pensativamente observando las 3 estrellitas que quedaban en su mano, tras lo cual giró hacia Phenrril y muy serio le dijo- "Phen... tengo una misión para ti, si es que deseas aceptarla claro. Tienes que ir por todo el castillo y chequear que hasta la última puerta este decorada ¡Es de suma importancia!."

Phenrril aceptó sin dudar y tomando las tres estrellitas se fue a recorrer el castillo desde la entrada hasta la última puerta en la torre más alta para asegurarse que todo estuviese adornado.

\- "No puedo creer que seas un año menor que Phenrril, porque él más bien parece un niño a tu lado Ailell."- dijo divertido Mime, y los cuatro que quedaban se encaminaron al salón principal.

\- "Pero eso lo hace más simpático... por cierto, hay algo de lo que quería hablar con ustedes... pues verán. Como ya saben yo vine a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor, y ya estamos 18 ¡Solo faltan tres días para el cumpleaños de Sigfried!. El asunto es que le quiero hacer una pequeña reunión... porque como ya hemos planeado una super fiesta para las navidades, pues dos fiestas juntas agotan demasiado... y antes de preguntarles si quieren ir, porque se los voy a preguntar, Flare... ¿podría hacer la reunión aqui? la verdad que no me apetece hacerla en la casa de mis papás."- allí estaba de nuevo esa expresión desconsolada y esas mejillas infladas de hámster que derretían a todo el mundo.

\- "No veo porque no, no creo que Hilda se niegue."- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, tras lo cual Ailell mucho más feliz y tranquilo comenzó a hacer planes para la inminente reunión... que sea dicho de paso, debía de ser una completa sorpresa para el siempre ocupado Sigfried.

Para esa misma tarde, Ailell ya había acorralado a Hagen, Syd y Bud para que asistiesen a la reunión y la mantuviesen en secreto; y aunque le había costado un par de sobornos de dulce, Phenrril también había aceptado guardar silencio y dio su palabra como el buen lobito que era. Solo faltaba invitar a Alberich, pero a pesar de haber buscado en la biblioteca y en la sala de registros del palacio, Ailell no había dado con el pelirrojo Divino. Entonces una idea le cruzó por la mente, y sin prisas se dirigió hacia las caballerizas... oh suerte!, Alberich estaba allí explicándole a los caballos las bases de la teoría cuántica.

\- "Hola!."- saludó el menor con una enorme sonrisa al Guerrero Divino de Amatista y en compensación recibió un hola con varios decibeles de menos, tanto que apenas se pudo oír, pero Ailell se dio por no enterado y se sentó en el heno al costado de Alberich.

\- "¿Sabes?... llevo ya dos semanas aqui y no hemos hablado mucho que digamos."- dijo el otro sin ninguna ceremonia pero con una sonrisa tan amplia que era virtualmente imposible tomar sus palabras a la mala- "Se que eres el Guerrero Divino de Amatista, y sé que sabes que soy el hermano menor de Sigfried... pero aparte de eso y unos cuantos saludos no nos hemos dicho nada mas... ¿te caigo mal? ¿Te molesta que tenga novio con 'o'? ¿O tal vez crees que soy un cabeza hueca por ser modelo?."

\- "¡NO!... por supuesto que no... es solo que... hmmm... la gente tiende a aburrirse conmigo."- dijo apenado Alberich.

\- "Pero eso no lo sabremos si no me das la oportunidad de aburrirme o no contigo. Como sea, ya que vamos a darnos una oportunidad, no creo que te niegues a venir a una pequeña reunión por el cumpleaños de mi hermano."

\- "¿Una reunión por el cumpleaños de Sigfried?."- repitió Alberich.

\- "Si, ¿no sabes cuando es?."- preguntó el pequeño divertido.

\- "Si, si; claro que se... el 21... en tres días. Cumple 23 años."- señaló Alberich como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- "¡Si! así es... y todos están invitados. Primero la reunión, y el 24 ¡¡¡FIESTA!!! Será genial. Ya adornamos todo el castillo, solo falta el salón de fiestas que adornaremos el 23 a la tarde y todo estará listo."- el chiquillo dijo con entusiasmo- "Puedes invitar a quien quieras."- agregó haciendo que Alberich se sonrojase hasta la punta de los cabellos.

\- "Mmm... si... sobre eso, no se si pueda ir..."- comenzó el otro.

\- "¿Y eso? ¿Tienes otros planes?."- preguntó un tanto desilusionado Ailell, y es que en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de cierta cosilla con respecto a su hermano y el Divino que tenía en frente.

\- "No... bueno si... y, no tengo con quien ir..."

\- "¡No importa! Ve solo y luego consigues un grupo en la fiesta... porque tienes que ir a la fiesta... por lo menos a la reunión. Por favor..."- Ailell comenzó casi a suplicar- "Y en cuanto a la fiesta... si no consigues a nadie puedes ir conmigo y Sigfried."- dijo aún más suplicante.

De pronto Alberich se sonrojó, y es que la simple idea de ir con Sigfried a cualquier lugar como su compañía era un sueño hecho realidad... un sueño que al final nunca se realizaría.

\- "No, no te preocupes... además que Sigfried estoy seguro irá con la Princesa Hilda y... mmm, estaré allí para la reunión."- terminó por acceder el pelirrojo, tras lo cual se levantó de manera rápida- "Ahora si me disculpas, no es que quiera ser grosero, pero tengo aún algunos documentos que redactar. Hasta luego."- y salió de allí disparado como una flecha.

Mientras tanto, algo hacía conexión en el cerebro de Ailell, y una sonrisita de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro... ^-^ era hora de jugar a Cupido (lo cual era muy bueno porque ya andaba aburrido).

**********

Esa misma tarde, luego de que Ailell siguiese a Sigfried por todos lados en el castillo (cosa que hasta ahora solo había hecho en casa) con lo cual el pobre rubio mayor estaba mas cansado que si hubiese corrido una maratón entera por todo Asgard; por fin había llegado la hora del descanso, y con ello Sigfried se refugió en un diván del cuarto de descanso, seguido de su fiel sombrita del día Ailell.

\- "Muy bien... suéltalo. Sea lo que sea suéltalo que estoy muy cansado."- dijo el mayor de los hermanos con una voz de completo cansancio.

Ailell sonrió lobunamente de nuevo, pero con su mejor voz de angelito preguntó.

\- "¿De que hablas Sig?... si yo no he hecho nada."

Sigfried le lanzó una mirada de muerte, una que si bien hacía que todos sus enemigos le tuviesen cuidado, no tenía ningún efecto en su hermano menor, ese que conocía de toda una vida, al cual le hacía cosquillas desde los 7 años antes de dormir y con el cual había sostenido sus mejores guerras de almohadas.

\- "Bueno bueno... ¿es que uno no puede pasarse todo el día en compañía de su hermano mayor?... ¿al cual se muere todo lo ue ha descubierto durante los últimos días?."

Sigfried alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado... ¡Así que era eso! si algo que Ailell adoraba era el chisme, y si había descubierto algo seguro y se moría por contarlo a alguien.

\- "A ver..."- dijo sentándose en el diván donde estaba en posición de loto, quedando así frente a frente al menor- "Dime Ail, ¿Que es lo que has descubierto durante los últimos días?."

La sonrisita de Ailell se extendió más de ser posible y con una voz y actitud de completa complicidad comenzó.

\- "¿A que no adivinas a quienes he descubierto como futuras parejas en el grupo?."- preguntó muy holgado... y es que si, ahora con solo dos semanas allí, la selecta élite de Asgard era 'el grupo' de Ailell.

\- "¿Parejas?."- Sigfried preguntó algo nervioso- "No... no sé.. yo.. mmm... la verdad no me voy fijando en esas cosas Ail."- el mayor señaló algo sonrojado.

\- "Pues te dire... adivina quien le gusta a la princesa Hilda... adivina, ¡¡¡ADIVINA!!!! es de NO creerse."

Sigfried solo negó, y eso hizo que la sonrisita antes angelical de Ailell se hiciese enorme y lobuna.

\- "Pues nada más y nada menos que ¡THOLL! jajajaja, en serio ^-^ no me mires así, es cierto. La confronte y le pillé el sonrojo y tuvo que confesar... le esta echando los tejitos, le gustan las cosas por lo grande."- Ailell dijo sin aguantarse la risa.

\- "¡Ail no te rías que eso es serio!."- Sigfried dijo escandalizado.

\- "Aaaah, ni tanto... y adivina cual es la mejor parte... n-n que al grandote también le gusta Hilda -__- pero ¿puedes creer que ninguno se ha enterado ni se ha dicho nada?. Eso hará que sin duda la fiesta de Navidad sea más emocionante, por lo menos después de la conversación que tuve con cada uno de ellos."- Ailell señaló muy serio. Sigfried lo miraba alucinado.

\- "¿Que tu que?."- preguntó sin poderlo creer aún.

\- "Pues eso... hay muchos problemas en medio de esos dos. Primero de parte de la princesa - bien, ella estaba indecisa por eso de que Tholly es hijo de un leñador y todo eso... pero ya le hablé claro, lo de menos es de donde venga, además de que es un MUY buen hombre y con el corazón blandito, que esta dispuesto a morir por ella (Si Ailell supiera... ) y que tiene muy buena planta n-n que si yo no tuviese novio me lo como a besos. Jaja, que cara has puesto, la misma puso ella... en fin, total que es una princesa, y no cualquier princesa... sino la Gobernante de Asgard, y si ella no puede elegir al marido que quiera estamos mal.. que además no creo que nadie en el país se queje, que lo quieren mucho y es un Guerrero Divino por algo, así que le di un consejo... Navidad es una época del año para CON-QUIS-TAR... así como lo oyes Sig, nada de Valentines que esta muy comercializado ni nada... Navidad ES la fecha, que si lo sabré yo que fue en la Navidad de hace dos años que Sergio me pidió que fuese su novio (ojitos de estrellitas) Nunca en mi vida una Navidad fue mejor para mi (suspiro)."- y entonces un ademán de Ailell silenció a Sigfried que estaba a punto de decir algo- "Aún no termino de contarte... en fin, entonces adivina que; Hilda me dio la razón... así que luego fui donde Tholl, y hay que ver JAJAJA tan grandote y tan vergonzón el pobre, por poco se muere allí mismo luego de perder el color de la piel cuando le pregunte que cuando se le declaraba a la Princesa JAJAJA. Y adivina que descubrí alli ^-^ que aún hay un montón de gente en el grupo que piensa que Hilda y tú tienen algo hermano."

Ahora el que casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba tomando era Sigfried... ¡¿El e Hilda?!.

\- "Bueno Sig, no puedo culparlos por pensar así, yo mismo lo pensé cuando llegué aqui luego de tantos años, pero claro que fijándose un poco se desmiente eso... pero como que los demás no son observadores. En fin, le hablé a Tholl y le expuse que si no lo intentaba pues nunca lograría nada, y que si en verdad Hilda y tu quisiesen algo entonces ya les había tomado demasiado así que algo debía de andar mal con su razonamiento... y por supuesto lo convencí de que la mejor oportunidad se daría en la fiesta de Navidad *-* porque no hay fecha más romántica."- las estrellitas una vez más inundaron el rostro de Ailell.

Sigfried tan solo se quedo callado por unos momentos asimilándolo todo... y entonces lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue.

\- "¿Aún creen los demás que Hilda y yo tenemos algo?."

\- "Sip, pero eso solo es porque andan demasiado ocupados tratando de armar sus propias parejas... escucha esto. A Hagen aún le gusta Flare ¬_¬ y si me hizo caso se le declara esta Navidad... pero si no n-n Flare ya se decidió. Jejeje, como que esas son las dos parejas más fáciles, porque están interesados los unos en los otros, pero aquí viene lo mejor: a Bud le gusta Mime, y el pobre lleva por lo que me dijo casi llorando MESES tratando de que el rubio lo note, pero Mime es un despistado que vive mirando la naturaleza y la belleza de la vida... hmmm, le di algunos consejitos al blanquito; si se le hace me cuentas que tal les va."

\- "¡¡¡¿¿¿BUD CON MIME???!!!."

\- "Si, si, pero no grites así; ¿mejor porque no pones un anuncio en el periódico del palacio?. Creo que la otra mitad del castillo no te ha escuchado."

\- "Lo siento."- y por lo menos Sigfried tuvo la decencia de parecer apenado.

\- "Bien, ¿en que iba?... a si... luego Syd anda muy entusiasmado con la prima de Alberich, esa rojita hija de la hermana de su madre, la que era simpática. A diferencia de Bud, Syd es algo más rápido y ya la esta invitando a salir, por supuesto con la venia de los padres de ella."

\- "Eso no lo sabia."- Sigfried dijo notablemente sorprendido aún.

\- "Si si, bueno... y por supuesto, me enteré también de que hay alguien interesado en Alberich."- dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo el menor.

Sigfried se quedó de piedra por unos segundos.

\- "¿En... Alberich...? preguntó reuniendo voz como pudo- "Oh... no... no lo sabía."

\- "Sip, aunque no hace muchos avances, pero con suerte los hará..."

Otro ¡Oh! salió de los labios del mayor, al tiempo que trataba de evitar esa ola de celos que lo estaba invadiendo, y es que todo hay que admitirlo... a él le había empezado a gustar Alberich desde hacía ya algún tiempo, y ese tiempo no había disminuido el sentimiento... sino todo lo contrario.

\- "Lo que no sé es si va en serio o no lo que quiere con Alberich."- dijo Ailell como pensativo. Eso activó algo dentro de Sigfried.

\- "¡¿Como que no lo sabes?! ¡te has averiguado hasta con que tipo de pijama duerme cada quien y no sabes eso!."- preguntó el rubio mayor aireado al extremo.

\- "¬_¬ Bueno, bueno hermano... no es para que te pongas así. Pero ya que quieres que averigüe lo haré... a ver dime Sigfried de Dubhe Alfa, representante del Dragón Fafnir en la tierra... ¿que intenciones tienes para con Alberich de Megrez?."

Y Sigfried se quedó mudo y estúpido ante la pregunta, y la palidez inical de su rostro fue suplantada por un sonrojo que casi y podría argumentar que toda la sangre del cuerpo le había subido al rostro.

\- "¿Ah?."

Ailell rió entonces.

\- "Pues eso, que a ti te gusta Alberich y no tienes ni agallas para decir esta boca es mía, menos ese hombre es mío... y no sé porque. Lo que si sé es que no es por papá o mamá porque ya hace rato me di cuenta que has tomado las riendas de tu vida y lo que digan o dejen de decir ellos dos ni te va ni te viene, no es por la familia porque nuestra muy bien casada hermana ya tiene un lindo bebé y dentro de unos meses viene el segundo. Dudo que sea porque Alberich es un hombre, porque no tuviste ningún reparo en aceptarme a mi tal como soy ni te escandalizaste cuando te conté de mi Sergio... y me apuesto mi sueldo de los próximos tres contratos que me caigan a que te importa muy poco o nada lo que el resto del reino diga de ti... así que no entiendo porque no le dices nada."- concluyó el menor como quien concluye una cátedra.

Sigfried se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada.

\- "Porque no me quiere..."- dijo simplemente- "Y porque no puedo obligar a quien no me quiere que me quiera."

\- "¿Y tu como sabes que no te quiere?."- preguntó simple Ailell.

\- "Me rehuye... apenas y si hemos estado juntos estos meses ha sido por el trabajo; fuera de eso no quiere que ni le de la hora."

Ailell suspiró y simplemente argumento.

\- "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que piensan los demás aún de ti y de Hilda?."

\- "¿Eso que tiene que ver?."- preguntó Sigfried por inercia, pronto cayó en cuenta y abrió los ojos- "No... creo que te equivocas."

\- "Pues te apuesto los siguientes tres contratos a los que ya te aposté a que no. Tu dame tres días para demostrártelo."- Ailell sonrió de manera evidente, y Sigfried lo miró con la expresión en blanco, pero entonces Ailell se tiró a los brazos de su hermano y se abrazó a él tirándolo en el diván y acomodándose junto a él, cerrando los ojitos para dormir un rato- "Y luego que te lo demuestre, recuerda lo que le dije a Hilda y a Tholl... Las navidades son para conquistar."

Sigfried no reclamó nada... pero su mente comenzó a trabajar y volar a mil por hora con todo lo que su hermanito le había dicho. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que día caía dentro de tres días, pero al querer hablarlo con Ailell vio el rostro angelical de este demostrando que en verdad estaba completamente dormido.

\- "Ail, angelito travieso... ¿que estarás tramando ahora?."- preguntó con cariño, y abrazando a su hermanito se durmió también.

Nunca se enteró que 20 minutos después, un divino de roja cabellera entraba para descansar un rato y se quedó alelado mirándolo dormir por lo que bien podría haber sido toda una eternidad.

**********

El 21 de Diciembre llegó, y con él Sigfried recibió los efusivos saludos de su hermano por la mañana quien ataviado en su pijamita corto (ese por el cual le había reclamado desde el primer día porque no le tapaba nada e iba a conseguir un resfriado de no cuidarse) le dio un paquete envuelto con un enorme moño rojo adornándolo... y Sigfried encontró dentro una linda camisa roja y un pantalón negro ambos bastante ajustados... aunque no rayando en lo descarado, lo cual el mayor agradeció infinitamente teniendo en cuenta que el atuendo de su adolescente hermanito daba mucho de que hablar. Y por supuesto también vinieron las felicitaciones de sus padres durante el desayuno y una llamada de su hermana antes de partir al palacio.

Puede que fuese su cumpleaños pero para Sigfried ese dia era tal y como cualquier otro... excepto porque desde hace tres días esperaba impaciente las pruebas que Ail le había dicho podía conseguir acerca de que a Alberich... él... bueno... se estaba desesperando y eso no era bueno.. y el día solo comenzaba. Parecía un hormonal adolescente esperando por aquello, se dijo a si mismo, y rió ante su tontería.

Y así el día pasó bastante normal... por lo menos hasta poco antes de llegar las cinco de la tarde donde de pronto todo se volvió un caos y parecían necesitarlo en cada rincón del castillo. Decir que media hora después estaba completamente mareado era decir poco... decir que quince minutos después de eso estaba por completo sorprendido mientras era llevado al comedor principal donde lo esperaban una pequeña reunión con un pastel y un Ailell muy sonriente justo en frente de todos los Guerreros Divinos y las princesas del castillo era desmerecer como en verdad se encontraba.

Y alegar que la siguiente media hora fue la mejor del año sin duda era minimizar las cosas. Fue entonces que algo salió mal... porque luego de haber abierto sus obsequios y de haber pasado un lindo y bochornoso momento mientras le cantaban una canción desentonada de Cumpleaños y le hacían abrir sus obsequios, no era normal ver a Ailell llegar a su lado con los ojitos vidriosos y el rostro sumido en una pena tan grande como el mismísimo mar.

\- "¿Ailell?..."- Sigfried de pronto estaba muy pero MUY preocupado- "¿Ail que pasa?."

\- "Me mentiste..."- susurró quedito el chico antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su hermano, y por detrás de pronto Sigfried pudo ver a un Bud muy apenado susurrando casi sin voz un sincero 'Lo siento'.

\- "¿De que hablas?."- preguntó aún más preocupado ya sospechando por donde iba el asunto.

\- "Me mentiste."- repitió el menor entre sollozos, pues hacia un rato había roto a llorar como si su vida se le fuese en ello- "Si te moriste ¡ME MENTISTE!."

Y luego de eso una larga charla se dio entre Sigfried y Ailell, con la intervención casi forzada del resto, pues habían vivido lo mismo también. Y la calma no le vino a esa tormenta hasta bien entrada la noche, donde el más preocupado por calmar a Ailell luego de Sigfried y las princesas al parecer fue Alberich... pues sus razones devenían en que si Sigfried sufría a él le dolía también. Cosa que el Guerrero de Alpha no hubiese notado de manera natural, pero luego de la conversación de unos días atrás no dejó de notar.

Ya eran casi las once cuando Ailell había recuperado de nuevo su usual buen humor, y ya más sonriente se dispuso a efectuar su jugada maestra, la cual se había retrasado por... 'problemas técnicos'. En especial porque ya todos comenzaban a despedirse y porque lo sucedido hacia unas horas le dio material para llevar a cabo el plan.

\- "¡Alberich!."- Ailell alcanzó al pelirrojo justo en la puerta del comedor y lo arrastró de nuevo dentro, solo para darle un gran abrazo- "Gracias por animarme hace un rato, la verdad que eres un gran amigo."

Alberich sonrojado solo asintió y dijo un ligero 'no fue nada' con toda la intención de desaparecer de allí.

\- "No, no. ¿Como que 'no fue nada'? ¡Si fue un montón para mi! y para Sig también.. vamos que el también tiene que darte las gracias."

Y para completo horror del rojo, Ailell comenzó a jalonearlo hacia su rubio hermano.

\- "No creo... que sea buena idea..."- Alberich argumentaba.

\- "No seas tonto... claro que si lo es."- y así alcanzaron el grupo donde se encontraba Sigfried hablando con Hilda, Flare y Hagen.

\- "Siiiig!!! mira! Alberich ha venido a despedirse, ¿no tienes algo que decir?."

Sigfried miró a Alberich y luego a Ailell y enrojeció ligeramente, mientras su mirada denotaba la gran pregunta de ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!.

\- "Yo... no es necesario, no fui el único que intervino hace un rato entre ustedes."- las palabras de Alberich le dieron la luz a Sigfried, quien más calmado sonrió.

\- "No, no; Ail tiene razón, tengo mucho que agradecerte..."- Sigfried dijo de corazón.

\- "¿Ves? ¡te dije que Sig siempre tenía algo que decir!."- alegre canturreó Ailell, y le dio un manotazo 'amistoso' tan fuerte en la espalda al rojo (lease que trato de imprimir la mismísima fuerza de Tholl para el efecto) que Alberich se fue de bruces contra Sigfried.

Bien... algo demasiado obvio, rayando casi en lo cliché y hasta pasado de moda; pero funcionó. El sonrojó y el brillo que Sigfried notó en el rostro y ojos y de Alberich le dieron la respuesta que había estado esperando... que su hermanito tenía razón. Y no tuvo ni tiempo de terminar de pensar en aquello cuando un azoradísimo Alberich prácticamente desapareció de allí como por magia de lo rápido que se había ido. La mirada que Ailell le mando a su hermano era un claro 'te lo dije' y la sonrisa acentuaba el acento burlón a la frase. La mirada de Sigfried denotaba un 'lo sé'.

Y cuando Sigfried y Ailell se encontraban mucho después, alrededor de la una de la mañana protegidos en la habitación del mayor y ya empijamados y listos para una reparadora noche de sueño, Sigfried preguntó quedito... 

\- "¿Que dijiste acerca de la Navidad y conquistar?."

**********

**_24 de Diciembre, 8:00 am_ **

Ailell estaba en palacio dándole los últimos retoques al decorado puesto el día anterior, el salón de fiestas había sido decorado y ahora estaban preparando los manjares para la fiesta de esa noche que era Nochebuena... esperaba que todos asistieran y todo saliese como lo había planeado.

Se aseguró de que hasta el último detalle estuviese perfecto antes de enrumbarse a la habitación donde se encontraba un nervioso Sigfried... le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer con puntos y comas (si, él, su hermanito menor pero sin duda alguien con más vida sexual y más experiencia en relaciones de pareja y juegos de seducción que su hermano mayor) y Sigfried más de una vez estuvo a punto de arrepentirse en las últimas 72 horas.

Llegó y tocó la puerta y vio a un Sigfried sentado frente a sus papeles de siempre que por primera vez hacia cualquier cosa menos enfocarse en su trabajo.

\- "Hermano, si no vas a poner atención a esos documentos sería mejor que los dejases de lado."- dijo un muy divertido Ailell quien se sentó frente al mayor- "No va a ser tan malo, en serio ^-^ yo te lo prometo."

La mirada casi asesina de Sigfried sobre él solo lo hizo llegar a reír por fin, y luego de calmarse Ailell se paró y revisó el bolso que estaba a un lado del escritorio que ocupaba Sigfried.

\- "Vas a ver... te vas a ver muy pero MUY guapo."- aseguró con un guiño que rayaba en lo maligno. Y tuvo suerte en lograr esquivar a Sigfried que de pronto y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación para darle de coscorrones.

Las horas pasaron y cerca de las 3 de la tarde todo el mundo desapareció, cada quien más interesado en lo que vendría unas horas más adelante que en cualquier otra cosa. Y para cuando sonaron las 9 campanadas que señalaban que eran ya las 9 de la noche; Hilda, Flare, Sigfried, Ailell y Hagen ya estaban esperando a los primeros invitados en la puerta del gran salón.

Y es que todo el mundo había sido invitado... porque según Ailell los sucesos grandes debían de darse en ocasiones grandes.

Poco a poco el salón se llenó de gente; y el vino, la hidromiel y los bocadillos danzaban entre la gente mientras ramitas estratégicamente colocadas de muérdago hacían de las suyas ocasionando risas entre los que estaban cerca de los que se besaban.

Todo iba viento en popa y cada invitado había asistido a la fiesta... bueno, casi todos. Faltaba uno de los más importantes y cierto rubio estaba con la moral por los suelos, Alberich no había ido a la fiesta.

\- "Ese ratón seguro esta metido tras algún libro."- había dicho Bud de manera casual- "En realidad estuvo esquivo respecto a la fiesta durante los últimos días, era más que obvio que no quería venir, seguro tanta gente lo pone nervioso."- terminó de decir el gemelo, haciendo que Sigfried se deprimiera hasta los huesos.

\- "Tranquilo hermano, siempre hay un plan de contingencia para estas ocasiones... ahora apúrate que no quieres hacer esperar a tu público."- Ailell dijo conciliador.

Sigfried asintiendo y suspirando fue a un pequeño cuarto que estaba al lado del salón y donde estaba el bolso que horas antes Ailell revisara y procedió a sacar lo que estaba en el interior... ¿como fue que se dejó convencer?... ah si.. Alberich. El solo pensar en él lo reconfortaba y llenaba de calidez. Ni modo, lo prometido es deuda.

Y 15 minutos después, para sorpresa de muchos, gracia de también muchos, risa de unos cuantos y casi ataque cardiaco de los señores Dubhe; un algo delgado y bastante sexy Santa de barba y cabellera rubia salió al salón jalado por un trineo de... lobos, ejem; y sonriendo con el clásico JOJOJOJOJO bajó de un agraciado salto aterrizando en una elegantes botas negras que le llegaban hasta la media pierna.

\- "¡Feliz Navidad para todos!."- Santa Sig dijo con un guiño coqueto... el papel comenzaba a hacerle gracia y gustarle, en especial cuando comenzó a sacar y repartir regalos para cada invitado.

Esa fue la señal para el comienzo del intercambio de regalos, donde cada quien le daba regalos a las personas que deseaba. Y toda esa algarabía duró casi una hora, puesto que entre entrega se daba el clásico gritito de emoción o el 'OH!' de completa sorpresa... como sucedió con Mime y Syd y en realidad casi todos los Divinos cuando Bud le extendió al Divino de Eta un regalo no muy bien envuelto que al abrirlo reveló un libro de partituras para arpa. Mime se quedó mudo de la impresión y Syd preocupado fue a tomarle la temperatura y la presión a su gemelo para su completo horror y vergüenza... claro que todo eso valió la pena cuando volteó hacia Mime y este le obsequió tamaña sonrisa que le iluminó todo el año venidero. Había valido la pena, con ese resultado de hecho y ponía el resto de consejos de Ailell en practica.

Tholl por su lado no se lo podía creer cuando armado de todo el valor que pudo juntar fue a darle su regalo a Hilda y esta le dijo que también tenía uno para él. El Guerrero Divino de Phecta Gamma había ahorrado todo lo que había podido y le había comprado a su querida señora un bello anillo de oro blanco, algo simple pero no por ello menos bello... como la princesa Hilda, justo igual a ella. La siguió y con algo de pena le entregó el obsequio, el cual Hilda recibió con tal emoción que Tholl se dio por bien servido... pero lo que no se esperaba fue lo que siguió ¡Un beso tan apasionado que con suerte para no caerse de la pared se sujetó!. Y lo peor de todo (o lo mejor de todo) no fue el hecho de que todo el salón presenció el beso (algunos con las bocas y los ojos abiertos como platos, otros con unas sonrisas del tamaño del Vaticano en sus labios), tampoco el hecho de que luego de EL BESO Hilda le deseara una muy feliz Navidad y un guiño coqueto adornase la frase... no, sino fue el hecho de que cuando Hilda desenvolvió el pequeño regalo no solo se le quedó mirando, no solo una sonrisa que iluminaría todo el cielo de Asgard baño su rostro... no, sino que ampliando aquella sonrisa Hilda se colocó el anillo en el dedo casadero y con una picardía menos que usual en ella dijo con toda claridad un "Acepto".

Con eso ni la pared logró impedir que Tholl fuese hasta el suelo.

Ailell estaba encantado, todo le había salido a pedir de boca. Si alguna vez no llegaba a tener trabajo como profesional y ya no tenía contratos como modelo, seguro que como Cupido se hacía una fortuna. Pero entonces volteó el rostro hacia Santa y lo vio en un rincón, ahora con la bolsa vacía y mirando el único regalo que le quedaba con un rostro desolado. Eso NO podía quedarse asi, definitivo; así que resuelto fue hasta donde su hermano mayor y le susurró algo al oído. Algo que hizo que Sigfried enrojeciera tanto como el traje que tenía puesto.

\- "No... no lo sé Ail..."- susurró Sigfried inseguro.

\- "Nada. Eres mi hermano, así que aunque sea un poquito de mi debes tener que no por nada compartimos la sangre... verás que te va bien, yo me encargo de que nadie más pregunte por ti esta noche. Y recuerda dos cosas: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale; y lo mas importante: Las Navidades son para conquistar. Si lo olvidas ahora no te vuelvo hablar hasta que se me pase, y eso puede durar mucho."

Y suspirando y dando una última vista al salón Sigfried salió de éste, y luego del palacio en busca de su destino.

Lo que no se llegó a enterar hasta mucho después fue que luego de 10 minutos, un muchacho vestido de una manera simple llegó al palacio, y tras muchos problemas porque los guardias no lo quisieron dejar pasar de plano hasta que anunció por quien venía; se presentó en el salón haciendo que las conversaciones parasen como por arte de magia.

\- "¿Sergio?..."- la vocesita incrédula de Ailell fue lo que rompio el silencio, y tras fijarse mejor en el muchacho español de tez trigueña y negro cabello revuelto sus ojos brillaron como no lo habían hecho durante dos semanas y con un grito emocionado se lanzó a sus brazos- "¡¡¡SERGIO!!!"

El encuentro fue muy emotivo, y aunque los sentimientos de los espectadores bastante diversos (iban desde la alegría hasta la repulsión por el subsiguiente beso de los recién encontrados, en especial de los padres del menor), eso poco o nada le importaba a la pareja.

\- "¡¿Cuando, como, por qué?!."- preguntó emocionado el chiquillo, y Sergio lo silencio con otro beso corto.

\- "Pues llegué aqui esta mañana... El año escolar por fin terminó hace dos días, y lo primero que hice fue comprar un pasaje para venir a verte, era una sorpresa... creo que funcionó."

\- "¡Si! ¡Es genial!... un momento... ¿desde esta mañana? ¿y porque te apareces hasta ahora?."- Ailell frunció el ceño separándose un poco de moreno, quien sin embargo solo le sonrió.

\- "En realidad fui a buscarte a tu casa... mmm, no me dijiste que fuese tan grande."- le dijo el otro con un leve tono de reproche, entonces alzó la vista como buscando a alguien y al localizar a las dos personas en cuestión continuó- "Me recibieron tus padres... les pregunté por ti... mmmm, y recibí una interesante charla acerca de matrimonio y como les voy a quitar a su hijo menor ahora que las bodas gay están permitidas y tu ya vas a ser mayor de edad... debo decir que me sorprendió mucho, pues nunca hablamos del tema."- a pesar de que la sonrisa jamás abandonó el rostro de Sergio, Ailell lo miró de pronto preocupado, y sintiendo de alguna manera la mirada fija de sus padres encima de él sintió que el mundo se le hundía.

\- "Si... verás, yo... puedo explicarlo."- empezó Ailell, pero el otro no lo dejó.

\- "Entonces tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar... solo que el tiempo del mundo me tomó más tiempo de lo que era en verdad necesario, supongo que estaba demasiado emocionado pensando que tal vez lo que más deseo no es un imposible, así que..."- y Sergio sacó una cajita y se arrodilló ante un azoradísimo Ailell quien ahora mudo temblaba de la emoción- "Ahora que las bodas gays están permitidas, y tu ya vas a ser mayor de edad... y la verdad que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo... aunque no tenga una casa para ofrecerte como aquella en la que has crecido, y mi sueldo como profesor de primaria en un colegio de señoritas no me alcanza para darte todo lo que mereces... ¿aceptarías Ailell Dubhe casarte conmigo?."

Los ojitos azules de Ailell se llenaron de lágrimas, y como entre gritar, llorar o hacer ambas cosas era difícil decidir; hizo lo que le dictó el corazón, y entre lágrimas y los aplausos de la gran mayoría de los asistentes Ailell se tiró a los brazos de Sergio (tumbándolo al suelo de paso) mientras gritaba como loco "¡SI SI SIIII!." sin poder evitarlo.

**********

Alberich estaba frente al fuego de su hogar, leyendo _"Un cuento de Navidad"_ para darle un poco de espíritu a la fecha, y suspirando con desazón por su propia cobardía. Porque si, cobardía era lo que le podía llamar a la manera en que llevaba meses rehuyendo a Sigfried, el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Se sentía inmerecedor de él; y es que siendo como era la oveja negra de Asgard, poco o nada merecía a quien como siempre había sido la luz que trajera la paz de nuevo al helado país... alguien que además estaba seguro correspondía a la princesa en sus sentimientos. De hecho, más de una vez pensó que trabajar junto a Sigfried era algo así como un pago por sus muchos pecados, porque si eso no era karma no sabía lo que era.

Suspiró otra vez dejando el libro de lado y mirando un pequeño obsequio que tenía envuelto sobre la chimenea. Era para Sigfried, un par de gemelos de diamante, seguro que con la cantidad de eventos a los que tenía que asistir como principal Guerrero de Asgard le servirían.

Volvió a tomar el libro y trató de hundirse en él para olvidar todo lo que estuviese fuera de las paredes de su casa; pero entonces el toque a su puerta lo sacó de su lectura. ¿Quien podría ser? pasaban de las once de la noche, no sabía de nadie que lo pudiese visitar justo en las vísperas de Navidad.

\- "No creo que sea un ladrón, ninguno sería tan estúpido... solo falta que sea uno de los espíritus de la Navidad."- bromeó para si mismo y ante un nuevo e insistente toque fue a abrir. Al hacerlo casi muere de la impresión tratando de vislumbrar si lo suyo era o no una alucinación.

\- "JOJOJOJOJO... Muy Feliz Navidad."- le dijo el Santa Claus más sensual que había visto en su vida... un Santa en traje ajustado, rubio y de ojos celestes...

\- "¿Sigfried?."- Alberich estaba anonadado, no atinaba a hacer nada; y cuando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de copitos de nieve fue puesto frente a sus narices recién salió de su aturdimiento.

\- "No fuiste a la fiesta, así que tu regalo se quedó... y como el Santa que soy era mi deber traerlo."- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo (aparentar xD) mientras entraba a la casa dejando a Alberich mirándolo desde la puerta- "En verdad hacias falta allá."- dijo de pronto Sigfried, y de alguna manera Alberich pensó que estaba alucinando, porque su voz había sonado... herida.

\- "Yo... tenía cosas que hacer..."- dijo inseguro el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta e iba en la dirección en la que Sigfried había desaparecido.

\- "Si ya lo veo..."- dijo el otro acuclillándose en la alfombra, justo encima del libro abierto que estaba sobre esta.

Alberich tuvo entonces la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras bajaba la vista.

\- "Lo siento."- musitó.

Sigfried miró entonces a Alberich.

\- "¿Porque no fuiste?... dudo que leer un libro sea buena excusa."

\- "Me pone nervioso tanta gente."- señaló en un intento por salir de aquel dilema.

\- "Lo hubieses dicho antes y entonces hubiésemos organizado algo más íntimo... tal vez como la reunión que hicieron por mi cumpleaños."- Sigfried señaló lo más casual que pudo. Alberich se mordió los labios pensando en que contestar a eso- "¿No vas a abrir tu obsequio? Vine hasta aqui solo para dártelo."

\- "Hmm, si... gracias..."- Alberich derrotado miró el obsequio y lo abrió de manera lenta... tal como pensó era una pequeña cajita plana y blanca, era de cartón... se preguntó que habría adentro y la abrió, y encontró un sobre. Eso se estaba poniendo extraño.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones donde se sentó mirando el sobre... tal vez Hilda lo mandaba a algún viaje o un crucero, tal vez fuese el regalo que le había dado a todos... entonces pensó que estaría junto a Sigfried en ese viaje, torturándose aún más a si mismo y sin quererlo tembló (y por supuesto Sigfried lo notó). Decidió salir de las dudas y abrió el sobre, en él había un pequeño papel escrito en una letra que conocía demasiado bien.. había trabajado redactando documentos hombro a hombro con el dueño de esa letra durante meses. Y la nota decía:

**_"Válido por una conquista el día de Navidad"_ **

Alberich se sonrojó de una manera deliciosa, y Sigfried de pronto pensó que los hados habían sido buenos, porque este ambiente era mucho más propicio para lo que estaba a punto de suceder que un salón lleno de gente... él no era Hilda y no se atrevería a hacer lo que iba a hacer de estar en el otro escenario.

\- "Feliz Navidad."- una voz ronca y sensual salió de la garganta del rubio, y para mayor azoramiento del pelirrojo reclamó aquellos labios rojos con gran determinación.

\- _*Debo de estar soñando.*_ \- pensó atontado Alberich, mientras recibía el primer y mejor beso de su vida; un beso digno de un conquistador; de aquel que conquistó su corazón.

Y fue por este motivo y otros tantos más que su cuerpo comenzó a responder al beso y las caricias que le estaban siendo prodigadas; y fue este hecho lo que ocasionó que lo que iba a ser, según Sigfried, un beso y nada más; llegase al final a ser mucho más que un simple beso.

Muchos meses de represión no son buenos, no lo son para nada; y si viene de ambos lados, y si a eso le aumentamos el estar solos frente a una chimenea, encima de un cómodo sillón justo sobre una mullida e ideal alfombra para hacer el amor; bueno... eso es lo que se obtiene. El ambiente ideal.

Las manos juguetonas se metieron bajo las ropas; las bocas solo se separaban durante segundos para respirar; pronto el movimiento hizo que ambos resbalaran del sillón, y frente al fuego poco a poco la piel comenzó a quedar al descubierto.

\- "Aaaaah... Sig- fried... espera, esp- pera..."- pedía el pelirrojo con su último trazo de cordura, uno que Santa Sigfried se encargó de borrar con un poco más de besos y caricias de su parte.

Sigfried devoró cada pedazo de piel a su alcance, lamió el cuello, mordisqueó las oscuras aureolitas que se le hacían sexys y duras en el pecho de su amor, y repartiendo besos por donde podía sobre el abdomen del otro fue bajando hasta buscar el lugar que tanto ansiaba reclamar.

\- "Sig... ¡AH!."- la que hubiese podido ser la última frase coherente del pelirrojo murió cuando una boca ansiosa reclamó su miembro duro.

Y a partir de allí sintió lo que nunca creyó sentir. Fue preparado con tanto amor, cariño y dedicación que las palabras que le fueron dichas antes de ser tomado por completo no debieron de sorprenderlo como lo hicieron, pero no hubo tiempo para nada cuando sintió al otro en su interior... solo de guardar aquellas palabras para después... quizás para toda la vida.

\- "Te amo Alberich de Megrez."

No hizo falta nada más. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma, y se dejó conquistar.

Y a la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar cuando unos cálidos ojos azules lo recibieron, unos brazos fuertes lo protegieron y una voz dulce le dijo con cariño.

\- "Muy feliz Navidad, mi amor."

****

Fin

Notas de la autora

TERMINEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ en un tiempo record ¡Solo seis días luchando y sufriendo! xD... en fin, no es un super fic pero espero que haya gustado, y me sirve para lo más importante, desearles a todos

**UNA MUY PERO MUY FELINA NAVIDAD Y UN GATUNO AÑO NUEVO!!!**

No hay que perder la costumbre, deseo lo mismo todos los años, y que mejor que contribuir con este bello ficsotón navideño... aunque la pareja que según yo es la principal no sale tanto como se esperaba... -__-

Bueno, para quienes se hayan dado cuenta, Ailell fue bautizado con el nombre de el Rey Ailell, esposo de la Reina Maev, gran figura de la mitología Célta (que hace en un fic donde debería de haber más mitología Nórdica, pues ni idea, pero Ailell apareció aqui xD) y para quien le interese, Sig y Al fueron muy felishes y comieron perdices, y asistieron junto al gran gran resto de Divinos y Realeza Asgardiana a la boda de Sergio y Ailell un año después n-n que para no perder la costumbre decidieron celebrar su boda en Navidad. Y ahora sip, colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y sigan tomando lo mejor de la vida.

Un super beshito felino con miaulove para todos

**chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**


End file.
